My Girl
by Songstone
Summary: Of all the things that could have spilled out of Sasuke's pretty mouth, Suigetsu never in his wildest dreams would have imagined his ears filtering out -those- words. -SuiSasu, AU. Warnings for teen pregnancy-
1. Sunshine on a cloudy day

**My Girl  
**

******..::..**

**The story and chapter title are inspired by the song "My Girl" by The Temptations.**

**This story has gender-bending. xD But I don't want to deal with Mpreg right now, so there.**

**..::..**

******Chapter 1: Sunshine on a Cloudy Day**

"I'm pregnant."

"Wh..._what_?"

Of all the things that could have spilled out of Sasuke's pretty mouth, Suigetsu never in his wildest dreams would have imagined his ears filtering out _those_ words.

The seventeen-year-old listened with growing dread as Sasuke repeated her statement. Suigetsu was mesmerized with the way Sasuke's pouty, painted lips formed the two taboo words once more, and he was almost too caught up to actually listen.

Sasuke's lips made the words look pretty as they formed and rolled off her tongue; but as the soft hum of her voice reached Suigetsu's ears, the words finally registered properly in his brain. They hit him hard, as if they were written on bricks, and those bricks were both thrown at his face simultaneously.

With the growing numbness that the mental stoning had left him with, all Suigetsu could manage to sputter in response was a soft question, soaked in dread and dripping with disbelief.

"Like...with a baby?"

Sasuke's onyx coloured eyes, which were swollen and bloodshot from previously shed tears (tears she had not let Suigetsu see, even though the after-effects they left her with let him know they had been there), slowly narrowed into slits of black and red. "Yes."

Suigetsu swallowed heavily. He needed a drink of water desperately, to try and help his saliva navigate around the lump formed in his throat. "Uhm..." And then the lump choked him, preventing any other sound to leave him.

Sasuke fidgeted across the kitchen table from Suigetsu, her hands folding over one another again and again. Suigetsu watched mutely as her small, pearly, teeth showed as she bit down onto her lower lip in a small show of anxiety. Was she expecting him to say something?

"I..." That lump was proving to be intrusive. "We..." Suigetsu cleared his throat, trying to lift his voice above the dull whisper he was using at the moment. "Is it...mine?"

Sasuke's anxiety-ridden expression slowly cleared, and was immediately replaced with a shocked look of indignation. Her spine straightened as she stared hard at Suigetsu, her black eyes burning a hole between his eyes. "Of _course_ it's yours!" Sasuke exclaimed, trading in her soft, even tone for a brief moment. "You're the only guy I've ever..." She lost her voice halfway through her sentence and left it unfinished as she averted her eyes from the white haired boy.

Suigetsu nodded quickly, his cheeks stinging with colour as he regretted asking the girl such a question. "I'm sorry." He said softly.

Silence passed between the two teens for a few tense seconds, and as they sat across the breakfast table from each other, the only sound filling Sasuke's kitchen was the soft ticking of the clock on the wall. Finally, Suigetsu took a deep breath and decided to try and get things straightened out.

"How, uhm...far along...?"

Sasuke didn't look back at him as she answered. "About five weeks."

Five weeks. "Wow." Suigetsu breathed, slowly nodding as if he wasn't completely scared out of his pants. "Are you...do you want to, uhm..." The white haired boy scratched at the back of one of his hands awkwardly. "Are you going to keep...it?"

"I..." Sasuke began softly. Her eyebrows met together slowly, and her eyes stayed fixated on the opal tile of the kitchen. "I..."

Suigetsu couldn't say he was surprised when Sasuke's eyes began to shine, or when they started to pool up with tears. It was a tense, adult, situation that they were discussing, and they weren't even considered old enough to vote yet. Suigetsu knew that Sasuke must have been under a tremendous amount of stress, and so he said nothing in ridicule as swift, fat, teardrops snaked their way down Sasuke's face.

"I...I am. I'm keeping it." Sasuke eventually finished, coughing out a sob as she lay her face into the palm of her hands, smearing the tears across her face as she attempted to swipe them away.

"Oh." Suigetsu said, his eyes considerably wider than they had been moments ago. He nodded once more, numbly accepting the news. "Oh..."

"Suigetsu, I tried and...I...I just couldn't go through with...with..." Sasuke hiccuped and attempted to brush away more tears as they feel. Suigetsu saw them, but didn't comment. "I couldn't _kill_ it."

This sounded so surreal, and Suigetsu couldn't wrap his mind around it completely. Sasuke was _pregnant_. She was going to keep it. Sasuke was going to have a _baby_.

Sasuke continued to cry into her hands, her shoulders shaking with the force of her tiny sobs and Suigetsu remained where he was, not sure what to feel as he blankly watched his girlfriend cry her heart out into her palms. Should he be doing the same?

His heart gave a suddenly painful beat as Sasuke lowered her forehead to the table top and she muffled out the words 'I'm sorry' to him. That was what snapped him out of his daze and brought him into focus.

"What? No!" Suigetsu said, so quickly that he startled himself a little. "Sasuke, no." He said, in a much more gentler tone. He locked eyes with Sasuke as she picked her head off of the table; she blinked at him from behind her black bangs, her eyes swollen and bloodshot.

"Don't be sorry. Okay?" Suigetsu leaned across the breakfast table, sliding his hand across the distance between himself and his girlfriend and grasping at her fingers delicately. "It's not your fault. It just...we..." He scratched the back of his head with his free hand. He was never good with words.

Sasuke was watching him with what looked like hopefulness in her expression. Suigetsu had to find words fast, so he wouldn't be sputtering and looking like a fool.

Suigetsu had been raised in Mist, and the men from his home town were all brought up to be polite and courteous towards women. While he knew he wasn't the perfect gentleman, he had scruples and morals. He was loyal, and he wouldn't have slept with Sasuke had he not seen the potential in her to be more than just a spring fling. With this new development, it really was no question of what he would do.

He knew what his role was in this situation now, and he willingly accepted it like a good man should.

"It's _our_, uh, problem..." Suigetsu stopped scratching at his head and brough his hand back down to the table, where he extended it to grasp Sasuke's other hand. "This is my responsibility, too. I'll take care of you, Sasuke. Promise."

And when Suigetsu made a promise, it was _always_ kept. Sasuke knew this after being around him for more than two months now, and the relief this gave her showed in her expression. And then more tears fell from her eyes, and Suigetsu worried for a moment before Sasuke gave a choked-up kind of laugh, and he realized that the tears were born of happiness.

"Th-thank--" Sasuke sniffled, leaving her sentence unfinished.

"No problem." Suigetsu said, his tone close to a whisper. He released Sasuke's hands to let her clean her face again, and gave her a reassuring smile.

Suigetsu's tooth poked out over the left side of his mouth, and Sasuke laughed again; the sound rang like windchimes inside of the kitchen, and Suigetsu was glad that instead of anyone else, it was Sasuke who was carrying his child.

**..::..**

**Okay, so I just wanted to get this done. I have no idea why I started writing it. I've been wanting to write some SuiSasu ever since Suigetsu came out in the anime, and this was the cutest idea I'd gotten so far. xD**

**Anyway, I think I'll continue this. Let me know what you thought so far.  
**


	2. Seeking Employment

**My Girl**

**..::..**

**Okay, I finished it.**

I just had to finish that last part with Kisame. xD Wasn't that hard, I just hadn't felt like writing it yet.

**..::..  
**

**Chapter 2: Seeking Employment**

Itachi _knew_.

Suigetsu has never seen a colder glare than the one Itachi fixed on him when she walked in on them. It was about an hour after Sasuke had explained the situation, and the teens were lounging on the living room sofa in silence, still soaking up the idea that a baby was on the way.

"Is everything okay?" Itachi questioned in her smooth tone, her hardened glare softening as she looked towards Sasuke.

Sasuke shifted against Suigetsu's side, and looked towards her older sister with a brief nod. "Yes. I...I think so."

"Yeah, we're fine!" Suigetsu said cheerfully as he caught Sasuke casting him an unsure glance. He slid an arm over her shoulders and gave her forearm a gentle squeeze, lifting his head up to smile Itachi's way.

His smile was promptly smacked off his face by the velocity in Itachi's piercing red eyes as she glowered, casting a dissaproving frown at him.

"Uh--"

"I wasn't talking to _you_." Itachi said, her lips curling distastefully as she spoke to Suigetsu."Of course _you're_ fine."

Suigetsu paled a little bit as Itachi's voice rose. "But, I--"

"_You_ aren't the one who is going to have to drop out of high school, or lose all chances at a scholarship--"

"--I didn't--"

"--or quit all of your favorite sports--"

"--no, wait--"

"--oh, and of course, you aren't the one who's going to be carrying a living _child_ inside of you for _nine freaking months_ and then have to go through the excruciating and miserable pain known as _labor_."

"...I didn't mean to." Suigetsu finally said. His voice came out unusually small, and he hunched his shoulders a bit. He envied turtles just then, and their ability to withdraw into their shells and hide.

"Didn't mean to..." Itachi gave a scoff.

"Itachi..." Sasuke started, her face darkening in embarrassment. "It's my fault, too..."

"Yes, you're right. You both share the blame in this situation." Itachi put her hands to her hips, shifting her weight onto her left leg. "However," her gaze landed on Suigetsu again, and she narrowed her eyes. "he shouldn't be let off the hook. This is his fault as well as yours. He's going to take responsibility for his actions."

"D-don't worry about that, Itachi..." Suigetsu assured, taking his chances and meekly speaking up again. "I already promised Sasuke that I was going to take care of her."

Itachi glared and didn't have to say anything for Suigetsu to know that she didn't care about his promises.

"Itachi..." Sasuke muttered. She pulled out of Suigetsu's hold and sat up straight, looking up at her sister. "I know I messed up, but I... You shouldn't take out your anger on Suigetsu."

Itachi blinked, and Suigetsu saw her relax a little bit from around her shoulders. "Sasuke..." The elder sister started, releasing a small sigh before she continued. "I'm not angry. I'm...surprised. And mostly disappointed."

Suigetsu knew that Itachi worked hard to keep both herself and Sasuke living comfortably; she was all that Sasuke had left after their parents died. As Sasuke's guardian, Itachi had tried her best to be a motherly figure, and to keep rules and boundaries. As he studied her expression, Suigetsu figured that Itachi must have been a little bit ashamed that she hadn't been able to keep Sasuke from messing up like this. That would explain some of her irritation.

Sasuke hung her head. "I'm sorry."

Itachi's eyes softened in sympathy as she watched her sister, and then she gave a heavy sigh, closing her eyes and rubbing at her temples with one hand absently. "Look." She began, using her normal speaking voice and sounding much more calm. "I already told you I was going to support you through this. It'll be okay, Sasuke. Don't apologize."

Sasuke nodded her head without lifting it up too much, and Suigetsu heard her sniffle a bit. It took a lot to make Sasuke cry, and Suigetsu had never seen her so vulnerable before. He inched towards her again and lay his hand over hers comfortingly.

"It's okay, Sunshine." He said soothingly into her ear. "Me and your sister are going to be here for you."

Sasuke nodded again, and looked sideways at the older boy, cracking a small smile at the use of her nickname. Suigetsu smiled back, happy to see Sasuke's tears drying.

After a moment more of simply sitting besides Sasuke and stroking the back of her hand, Suigetsu moved back to relax against the back of the couch. The younger Uchiha followed him, leaning against his side, where she always seemed to fit so perfectly.

Lavender eyes flickered over towards Itachi, who was slowly sinking down into the recliner across from the teens. "So, uh..." Suigetsu began. "Does my...does my brother know?"

Itachi glanced his way briefly, still looking slightly miffed at him. However, when she spoke, there was very little bite in her tone. Suigetsu saw this as progress. "No, he doesn't." Itachi said, crossing her legs casually as she relaxed into the recliner. "I decided to leave it up to you to tell him."

Suigetsu winced. _What a cold woman..._

Kisame was going to _kill_ him when he found out.

- - -

"_Ow!_"

"You stupid brat!" Kisame said, pulling his fist away from Suigetsu's skull. His yellow eyes bore holes into the top of his younger brother's already throbbing head, and his blue skin almost turned purple as he fumed. "Sasuke's _pregnant_?"

"Yes..." Suigetsu muttered, nursing the knot forming at the top of his head.

Kisame shook his head furiously from side to side. "You two had _sex_?"

"Well yeah, that usually happens prior to pregnancy." Suigetsu took a stab at turning the situation lighter by using humor. It didn't work.

Kisame glared at him harder. "You're seventeen. Sasuke's _sixteen_! What on earth is wrong with you?"

"I know, I--"

"No, you don't. If you knew how this could completely ruin both of your lives, then you wouldn't have even taken the _risk_ of getting Sasuke pregnant!"

"Kisame, listen--"

"No, shut up. _You_ listen; you aren't getting off the hook here. You're going to support this kid no matter what it takes, you hear me?"

"I do, and--"

"Itachi knows about this, right?"

"...Yeah, Sasuke already told her." Suigetsu spoke meekly, his eyes watching Kisame's every movement carefully.

Kisame shook his head furiously. "Poor girls... Itachi has enough to worry about with her job, and the bills to pay, and now she has to worry about her sister." He glared at Suigetsu fleetingly before his eyes shut as he began to massage his temples with two fingers.

Suigetsu's eyes found the floor and he adopted a defeated expression.

Kisame and Itachi had started dating over a year and a half ago. Closer to two years, really. Kisame was rather protective over the older Uchiha, and he worried himself over her more often than not. Sasuke too, since he liked the girl and saw her as more of a little sister. The news really was tearing him up inside.

"You're going to have to get a job, Suigetsu."

"I did."

Kisame's anger melted for a second as his ears filtered out what his brother had said, and he stopped himself from saying anything more than; "What?"

Suigetsu looked sheepish. "I said I already got a job."

Kisame was completely dumbfounded. "You...you did?"

The boy nodded his head. "Uh-huh. I know a guy who's uncle was looking for help at his job. I stopped by to see him before I came home." He looked to his shoes and shuffled from foot to foot. "He hired me on the spot."

"You...really?" Kisame hitched an eyebrow in disbelief, and then, as he slowly accepted it, he nodded and his posture and expression relaxed. "Okay...okay, that's good. That's great, Suigetsu." He ran a hand through his hair and gave a sigh. "What kind of job is it?"

Suigetsu felt his face color. "Uhm..."

Instantly, Kisame seemed to know that something was wrong. He crossed his arms. "You aren't stripping, are you?" He asked.

"Shut up!" Suigetsu grumbled, shaking his head. "It's at an airport..." He said first.

"Aren't you a little too young to work at the airport? Do they hire kids your age?"

"Yeah, sure." Suigetsu nodded. "I'm the perfect age..." And with a quick glance at his shoes, he pushed the rest out in a rush. "For a restroom attendant."

- - -

It took twenty minutes for Kisame to stop laughing.

He managed to compose himself long enough to tell his little brother that he was proud of him, even if he was going to be scrubbing excrement for a living.

**..::..**

**These chapters are short and kind of choppy, yes, but I promise that they'll start to smooth out from now on. I just wanted to get Kisame's reaction to this out of the way.**

Anyway, let me know what you think. xD I appreciate comments, as always.

P.S. Uchiha sisters, FTW.


	3. Best friends and first days

**My Girl**

**..::..**

**  
Ah, I finally finished this chapter! It actually felt like it would never get done. D: I had to stay up way later than usual just to finish it.**

But anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it.

**..::..  
**

**Chapter 3: Best friends and first days**

Naruto Uzumaki was male.

That being said, Naruto took great pride in his masculinity, and often went out of his way to prove himself worthy of being called a man (flexing his muscles, lifting heavy objects, belching, scratching himself occasionally). He didn't do girly things, and he didn't go anywhere that could threaten his testosterone level. So it was quite a wonder as to how he ended up in the girl's restroom at school that day.

The blond was trying not to let the overall feminine aura of the bathroom get to him as he knelt down on the tile floor inside of one of the stalls, his hands grasping dark locks of hair gently. Naruto wrinkled his nose a bit as Sasuke lurched forward again with a retch, her body shaking with the force of her heaves. But Naruto held onto Sasuke's hair like a good best friend would, keeping her bangs from falling into her face as she threw up what little was in her stomach that morning.

In all honesty, it was Naruto's own fault that he was where he was now; he had been worried about Sasuke, and had promptly dashed after her into the bathroom since she had been looking ill. On any other day, he would have paced outside of the girls' room, tapping his foot to a little tune in his head as he waited, leaving Sasuke to her own business.

But Sasuke was pregnant now, and when she had told Naruto, he had become inexplicably concerned for her. He had been opening doors for her, carrying books for her, and bringing her lunch to her for almost three days now. Holding back her hair for her while she puked was just one more thing that the blond might as well get used to doing.

"You know what? You guys totally have a nicer bathroom." This could not go unnoticed, and Naruto just _had_ to comment on it. "The ground isn't sticky, or anything."

Sasuke gagged, hugging the toilet bowl for support. Nothing was coming up anymore, but the smell of what _had_ was getting to her. The Uchiha spat into the bowl and then dropped the lid noisily before flushing.

Naruto released her hair slowly. "You okay?" The blond asked, laying a hand on her back gently.

Sasuke nodded, pushing herself away from the toilet and shifting to bring her knees up and in front of herself. She hugged her legs to her chest and rested her forehead against the tops of her knees.

"Are you sure? I could bring you some water, or something."

"I'm fine, Naruto." Sasuke mumbled. "...You didn't have to come in after me."

Naruto chuckled a little bit and scratched at his nose. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, s'all." He explained. He would regain these lost macho-points over the next few hours anyway; he'd start by chugging an extra soda at lunch, and end with leaving the seat up at home the next time he peed.

"Thanks." Sasuke slowly brought her legs back down from her chest and glanced over at Naruto, who was still kneeling. "Help me up?" She requested.

With a nod, Naruto pushed himself to his feet, and once Sasuke had placed her hand in his, he gripped at her elbow gently and helped ease her back to her feet. He put a hand on the small of her back, being sure that she had her balance before he released her completely and unlocked the stall for them to exit together.

Sasuke's nose was scrunched up now, and she made a beeline for the nearest sink. "I need to rinse my mouth." She announced, turning on the cool tap and beginning to fill her palms with water.

Once he'd stepped out of the stall, Naruto took a sweeping look around the restroom, tilting his head a bit to peer beneath the other stall doors. He let out a breath of air through his nose in a grateful sigh. No one else was here. That meant that no one had seen him in here, and Naruto was very glad for that.

"So you've been throwing up a lot lately?" He asked, taking a few steps towards the Uchiha and briefly inspecting their reflections in the mirror before he placed his hand once more onto Sasuke's back.

Sasuke 'mm-hmm'd in response, and continued to swish the water around in her mouth a bit. She finally spat it out and re-cupped her hands to gather more water from the tap to clean her mouth with. "Everyday for the past four days." She sighed mournfully. She slurped up the water from her hands and began to slosh it around between her cheeks again, spitting it back out once her tongue was free from the nasty after-taste of the vomit.

"Gross."

"Tell me about it." She slurped up more water.

"Isn't there something you can take for that?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke 'hmm'd again, and spat out her water for the third time before she shut off the tap. "Yeah. I'm going to have Itachi take me to the doctor soon, to see which is safe for me to take."

"Okay, good. Because I don't feel like coming in here everyday to hold your hair." Naruto said jokingly. He waved a hand beneath the automatic paper towel dispenser to the side of the sinks, and grabbed the strip that came out, ripping it away from the machine before handing it over to Sasuke. "Here."

"Thanks." Sasuke took the paper towel and started to pat-dry her face and hands. She looked at Naruto out of the corner of her eye and gave a smirk, seeming amused by him in one way or another. "No one invited you in here, you know."

"I know." Naruto huffed. "But like I said, I was worried about you." He nodded once, finding this reason enough to set foot onto forbidden grounds.

"Hm." Sasuke snorted. "Idiot." She smiled affectionately and threw away the towel once she was though with it.

Sasuke had just begun to smooth out her bangs from the front when the restroom door was pushed open, and both she and Naruto froze, eyes shifting to the side to see who had walked in.

"A-ah..." A meek voice gasped in surprise. "N-Naru...to?"

Naruto blinked a couple of times, recognizing that soft tone, and then turned, facing their witness fully. "Hinata?" He asked, feeling a bit more embarrassed at being caught by someone he knew personally. "I...was just..." He began, feeling awkward in his own skin.

"U-uhm...I-I..." The white-eyed girl took a couple of steps back out into the hallway, her face radiating with the heat of her blush. "Sorry...!"

"Ah, Hinata, wait." Sasuke tried, but failed, as the other girl quickly turned and skirted away, back to whichever classroom she had come from.

An uncomfortable silence settled upon the two friends and they glanced at one another out of the corners of their eyes. The tip of Naruto's nose, and parts of his cheeks, were lightly splashed with red as embarrassment settled in on him. Sasuke just blinked.

And then, simultaneously, they both gave a snort and broke out into giggles.

- - -

Suigetsu was _not_ having a good day.

He had set his alarm clock way too early that morning, and had been woken an hour earlier than needed. Then he got caught napping during History, and got slapped with weekend detention. At lunch, he had a carton of milk spilled over his lap from where he had lost his grip on the thing and it tipped over onto him. And during Physical Education, he failed at the rope-climbing test and ended up with killer burns on the palms of his hands.

Now the final school bell had rung and the boy was utterly exhausted. He wanted to go home, take a long, hot bath, and then just fall asleep curled under his bedsheets. But he couldn't. Today was the first day of his new job. He wasn't exactly looking forward to it, but he had no choice. He had to start earning money in order to support Sasuke now, and this was all he had until something better came along.

"Hey, Sunshine." He greeted tiredly as he spotted the girl sitting besides Naruto on a bench, waiting for their ride to come get them. Naruto's foster father, Iruka, would most likely be said ride.

Suigetsu leaned down against the back of the bench and draped his arms lazily over Sasuke's shoulders, giving her a gentle hug from behind. He burried his face into the crook of Sasuke's neck as she grabbed at his hand and gently squeezed it with her own.

"Hey, Suigetsu." She greeted, smiling faintly up at him as he straightened back out. "...What happened?" She asked next, noticing the still-damp patch of denim on Suigetsu's pants from where the milk had spilled.

Naruto gave a loud snort. "You look like you peed yourself!"

Suigetsu laughed, a sucker for comical situations, even if they were turned on him, and shrugged, looking sheepish. "Yeah, I was kind of a klutz today. Never mind that..." He rounded the bench and seated himself on Sasuke's opposite side, leaving her sandwiched between himself and Naruto. "How are you today?"

Sasuke grimaced. "Don't get me started."

Worried, Suigetsu looked over Sasuke's head, at Naruto.

"She puked." The blond informed him upon catching his inquisitive stare. "Twice."

"Naruto...!" Sasuke hissed, jamming her elbow between his ribs. The poor boy groaned and coughed in unison and then leaned away from her, covering the area of attack with his hands as he wheezed in pain.

"What? You were throwing up?" Suigetsu asked, looking at Sasuke for confirmation. Well, he had always heard that women got sick during pregnancy, but he had never actually applied this knowledge to his and Sasuke's current situation.

Sasuke nodded once, looking like she didn't appreciate having to admit to it. "But I'm fine. It was just...you know." She sighed, swinging her legs beneath the bench. "And at lunch, the smell of the steamed carrots made he really nauseous." She scrunched up her nose to attribute to that statement.

Naruto, who had recovered enough to be sitting upright once more, nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. She almost tossed her cookies all over the lunch table. It was gross." But he smiled at Sasuke affectionately, anyway. His dimpled grin was shot down rather quickly as Sasuke fixed him with an annoyed stare. Suigetsu didn't envy the blond; he knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of one of the Uchiha's dark 'your and idiot' glares.

"Don't worry about me, Suigetsu. I'm fine now." Sasuke assured, looking back at the white haired boy and smiling briefly up at him (a sharp contrast to the irritated, glaring, persona she had just been towards Naruto). "But never mind all of that." She leaned against him, wiggling beneath his arm, only content once she was against his side and his arm was around her shoulders. "How was your day?"

Suigetsu really didn't want to tell her all that had happened, mostly since he didn't want to complain. So instead of telling the truth, he smiled and nodded. "It was great!"

Apparently believing his lie, Sasuke grinned a bit. "I'm glad."

"Oh, hey, don't you start work today?" Naruto asked, leaning back against the bench casually.

When Suigetsu had told Sasuke and Naruto about his new job just two days ago, Sasuke had wrinkled her nose a tad at the idea of cleaning out bathrooms for a living, and Naruto had cracked up and cried a little due to how hard he laughed. Suigetsu was still embarrassed over his new occupation, but as he had told himself time and time again, this would have to do until he got himself something better.

Suigetsu nodded his head as he glanced Naruto's way. "Yeah, I'm heading over there right now, actually." He smiled and lowered his head to nuzzle his nose into Sasuke's soft, sweet-smelling hair. "As soon as I know you're safely on your way home, Sunshine."

"Hm." Sasuke hummed, and wrapped her arms around Suigetsu's waist affectionately. "You'll come over as soon as you're out of work, right?"

Suigetsu chuckled a bit. "Sure thing. Save me a plate from dinner though, will you?" He requested.

"Of course." The girl shifted against Suigetsu again, and glanced up at him from beneath her lashes. "What time do you get out of work, anyway?"

"Around eight, I think." The older boy answered.

"Eight?" Naruto let out a low whistle. "How clean do they _want_ those toilets?"

Suigetsu gave a snerk. "Clean enough so that you can eat on it, and then drink the water after your meal."

Sasuke squirmed a bit, and gave a huff. "Please don't give me those nasty mental images...I'm still queasy..."

"Oops." Suigetsu winced. "Sorry."

Suddenly, a blare from a car horn sounded, and all three of their heads lifted to see where the noise had come from. Naruto perked up rather quickly as he spotted Iruka's black Grand-Am, and he shot to his feet, grabbing up Sasuke's messenger bag as well as his backpack.

"That's our ride, Sasuke. You ready?" The blond asked, waiting patiently for his best friend to say goodbye to Suigetsu so that he could walk her to the car.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Sasuke nodded, pushing herself up after Naruto. Suigetsu rose to his feet as well.

"I'll see you after I get out of work." Suigetsu informed the girl. He smiled at her affectionately, and leaned down to kiss her forehead softly.

"All right." Sasuke placed her palm against the side of Suigetsu's face gently, her fingers just barely grazing his skin; she gave him a pleasing kiss on his lips before she leaned away. "I hope you have a good first day." She smiled at him, and then moved to follow after Naruto, who was waiting patiently for her on the curb of the street.

"Thanks, Sunshine." Suigetsu waved a bit, not being able to help but grin a little. He waited and made sure that both Naruto and Sasuke were with Iruka, and then he turned and made a short dash towards the holder in front of the school, where he'd parked his bike. He gave a sigh as he unlocked the chain from around the front wheel, silently hoping that his brother would have pity for him soon and get him a car of his own.

"Okay..." Suigetsu breathed out with conviction. He mounted his bike and flipped back the kick stand with his heel. "Fist day of work...I can do this." He pushed off with one good kick, and then started to pedal down the schoolyard until his tires hit the gravel of the road. Only then did he really start to pump his legs.

As he coasted down the road that would lead him to the airport, Suigetsu hummed that silly song that the dwarves from Snow White sang as they went down to the mines to work. It seemed quite fitting, and it put him in a good enough mood to be up for whatever his employers had in store for him as he finally set foot inside of his new work area.

**..::..**

**As I promised, the chapters aren't going to be so choppy, and too simplified from now on. I'll make them a bit longer and give more variety. xD**

Also, I love writing for Naruto here. He's so much fun. Hopefully I didn't destroy his character too badly. D: I know I didn't give him his speech impediment, but I think the story flows better without it. xD

Enjoy!


End file.
